Fall In Love
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Stan and Kyle hadn't been dating long, but it had been long enough for them to be consumed by love and for Cartman to desert them. Kenny stuck behind, though, with his own problems as well. And Cartman isn't the only one against their relationship. Inspired by: Fall In Love by Phantogram; Rated M for later chapters; eating disorders, self-harm and character death; Style,some Cranny
1. Chapter 1: Stan

A/N: Hey you guys! So I thought of this idea a while back and really wanted to start it! So here it goes~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Stan (the name of the chapter is who's POV it is)

We haven't been together very long. Counting on my fingers, I think it's been somewhere around month and a half. Although, the fact that we're together now makes my heart flutter and my cheeks blush. It already feels like it's been forever and I'm totally in love with him.

Right now, we're sitting in the lunchroom in our school, South Park High. His hand is holding mine and I literally feel like I'm about to burst. In a good way, of course.

This school year had started less than two weeks ago and everyone is already sick of the ninth grade. Including me.

"Damn it." I heard Craig groan from across the table. He was scrambling to finish his homework before the next period started. "I need a vacation."

"You just had two months off, dumb ass." Next to me, I heard Kyle say that and laugh right after.

Craig snarled back at him, but still chuckled. "Yeah, and now I need two more."

Until recently, the guys and I were never really friends with Craig and his gang. Though, Cartman recently stopped hanging around us. I think he was the one that drove Craig away, because now he welcomed us with open arms to hang out with them.

I heard Kyle sigh next to me and Kenny laugh on the other side of me. I sat with a wide grin as I felt Kyle squeeze my hand. I squeezed back, as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. Oh Jesus, my face is going red, I know it…

"Kyle…" I groaned, as he laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, what's it matter? Everyone knows we're a couple now anyway."

"Plus, it's adorable." Kenny smirked, trying to move his gaze off of the new table Cartman sat at. "Unlike that unsightly asshole."

Kyle and I both looked over. Kyle growled and I sighed.

"Stupid fat ass." He growled, looking away. "I can't believe he's hung out with us since we were born and now he just deserts us!"

"'Cause we're fags…" I groaned, playing with the peanut butter sandwich in front of myself. I didn't intend to eat it anyway.

Kyle sighed and threw an arm around me. "Don't say it like that."

"Yeah." Kenny's face smiled as he cooed. "You're cute little queers."

Kyle laughed. "Right back at ya, Ken."

Kenny blushed, his face turning pink. He had revealed barely a month ago that he liked guys too. To be honest, I was overjoyed. And apparently Kyle had, and I quote, "knew it all along!".

Cartman, at that time, was already on edge with his inability to tolerate homosexuals. When Kenny told us, Cartman had laughed before realizing it wasn't a joke. He then told us he wanted no part of being the only straight one in a group of queers. He'd apparently just be caught up in practice kissing and orgies.

Cartman now sits with all the girls, including his new girlfriend, Wendy. When I found out they were dating, I remember I laughing really hard. I find it extremely funny that they're going out, mostly because I could care less about it. Kyle told me he was relieved when I started to laugh.

"You shouldn't be upset about that anyway, Stan." Kyle sighed, breaking the silence between us.

Kenny chimed in. "Yeah, it's just who you are."

"I guess…" I nodded, sighing. "I just wish he was tolerant…then it wouldn't feel so weird."

"Just forget about him." Kyle sighed, before kissing my forehead. "He's not worth thinking about, the fat ass."

I don't believe Kyle when he says things like that, only because I _know _he misses Cartman. Anytime he looks at the fat guy he always has this sad, mournful-like look on his face. Like he just lost someone forever. And who knows, it probably _is _forever.

Kenny, on the other hand, doesn't seem to miss Cartman at all. He's even reverted back to calling him Eric, like all the others who either don't know him or _wish _they didn't know him. We've asked Kenny plenty of times if he even cares that Cartman's gone and he never seems upset about it. Though, Kenny never seems upset about anything. And he lives in a rat-infested shack with no food.

I soon heard the bell ring. The three of us stood up together and I looked to see Kenny throw his arms around both me and Kyle. The both of us laughed and smiled. I'm always happy around these two.

We all laughed together, happy as can be. Although, I made the mistake of looking back. My gaze met Cartman's. His arm was around Wendy's waist. When I looked at him I saw he was snarling at us.

I let my smile fall as I turned back around. I hate when people do that. I hate it so much, but I get it a lot. Especially when Kyle tries to unzip my fly in the middle of class to be what he calls 'romantically funny'. I call it embarrassing.

The three of us then turned into our fifth period class together, Kenny and Kyle still smiling and laughing. They seem to enjoy being out a lot more than I do. To be honest, I loathe it. It feels like everyone hates me and disapproves of my so called 'life choice'. Although, if I could've chosen who to fall in love with, it still would've been Kyle. Or maybe that's just my queer side talking.

We sat together at a table in the back of the room. Kyle grabbed my hand and we entwined our fingers. His face had a smile and the freckles on his nose seemed to shine in the florescent lighting. I was sure my face looked bitter and the only thing that shined on my face was the jewelry pierced into my eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He must have noticed the melancholy of my face.

I only shook my head trying to avoid his attention, but of course that doesn't work with Kyle. He _knows_ how to get me to talk.

"Oh, really?" he cooed. I looked over and snarled at his look. Oh, I see that evil little smirk on your face! Don't think I don't know what you're about to do!

He then stood and Kenny grabbed my arms before I could run.

"No!" I cried, but it was too late.

Kyle began to tickle my sides and I cringed before laughing out loud.

"S-stop!" I cried as his fingers moved fast. God damn it, I hate I when they do this!

"Why are you upset?" Kenny asked.

"If you tell us, we'll stop!" Kyle kissed my forehead as I tried to push him away.

In between my high pitched chuckles, I told them, "You already know why!"

Kyle slowed his fingers, to my relief, as he sighed and rubbed my stomach. I smirked a little, but pushed him away before he walked and sat back in his seat. He groaned and I mimicked him.

"Stan…" he sighed, grabbing my hands and kissing them.

I raised an eyebrow, but nervously lowered both back down. I know that tone…he'd upset and annoyed. Damn it, I hate when I annoy him. Really though, I hate a lot of things.

"Don't worry about Cartman and don't worry about the homophobic bastards here." His voice was so calming and full of love. It's one of the only things that makes me genuinely happy.

"Yeah, dude. It ain't like they're worth nothin' no how." Kenny's voice makes me happy, too. His sudden Southern twang is so relaxing.

I smiled at the both of them. "I know. I just hate feeling judged every time I even walk into a room."

Kyle leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Hey, you don't need anyone else, love. You've got me, and you've got Kenny."

I nodded and held his hand, before repeating myself. "I know."

It didn't take long for the teacher to go up to the front of the class. She clapped her hands loudly, basically telling us to shut our mouths and sit down.

As she began to prattle on about the Pythagorean Theorem, Kyle and I exchanged glances. He rolled his emerald colored eyes that I enjoy drooling over.

I let a smile widen my face, as I looked down at our hands. I squeezed his and he squeezed back, smiling and leaning down to kiss the top of my hand. Embarrassed, I tried pulling him away but he wouldn't let me.

I sighed, as I watched him pull out his phone. He hit the screen with his thumb a couple times before then turning it off and setting it on the table nonchalantly.

I raised a single eyebrow, confused, until I felt my own phone vibrate in my pocket. Jesus Christ…

I pulled out my phone only to see I had a new message...from Kyle. Wow, what a surprise.

_Hey, cutie. _

I looked up at him and squinted my eyes, before texting back. _You're such a doofus. _

_Hey, she won't let us talk in class. This is faster than writing dumb little notes, isn't it?_

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the hand that wasn't holding Kyle's. I turned off my phone until hearing it buzz again in my hand.

_I love you, Stan._

_I love you, too._

A/N:Kind of short, sorry :/ Anywho~hopefully you guys liked! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Kyle

A/N: Hey guys! Now that I've gotten started with this I don't want to stop, hehe. Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kyle

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Stan whined, as I looked over his homework.

"Sorry, love." As he let out a groan, I planted a kiss on the top of his head and rubbed his back. "Want me to show you again?"

Stan nodded, as he sat himself down on my lap. Oh wow, that's not really the best idea, is it?

"I'll never get it..." He moaned, lying his head on my shoulder.

"Aw, sure you will, Stanny." I cooed, hugging him close. "I'll help you, alright?"

"I know you will." He chuckled as I kissed his neck. "That's why I love you."

I smiled as I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a binder that rested on the floor. Our homework was equation after equation of the Pythagorean Theorem. Lucky for me, I got it easily. Kenny did too. Though, Stan was never as lucky.

To be frank, he's like a dumb blonde without the blonde; but, of course, I love him anyway.

"Okay, so A squared plus B squared equals C squared. You got that, right?" I asked, one arm around his thin waist and one holding a pencil to the paper.

He nodded, watching me sketch out a triangle.

"Okay. So the A side equals three, the B side equals four and you have to solve to find C. So plug in what you know to the equation."

"Okay..." I knew he was paying attention, but he still looked confused.

"So, what's three squared, love?"

He didn't answer right away, though I could tell he was thinking. "Um...six?"

There's the problem.

"No, squared is a number multiplied by itself." I explained as he looked up at me. "So, what's three squared?"

"Nine."

"Good. And four squared?"

"Sixteen."

"Yup. Then you add nine and sixteen, okay?"

Stan nodded as he began to count on his fingers. "Twenty-five."

"Yep, so C squared equals twenty-five."

"So, that's the answer?"

"Nope."

I laughed as he let out a groan. "I did it wrong?"

"No, love. Now you take C squared and find the square root."

He blinked, confused. That's what he always does.

"The square root of a number is the number that can be multiplied by itself to get that number. Get it?" I asked, hopeful but guessing he'd say no.

"...no."

Yep.

"Look, you've got twenty five, right?"

He nodded, watching me move the pencil on the paper.

"Okay, so I'll write out the square roots for you." I began to scribble out numbers. "One times one is one, two times two is four, three times three is nine, four times four is sixteen and five times fives is?"

"Twenty-five." he answered, smiling.

"Yep."

"So, the answer is five?"

"Yep, C equals five."

He sighed happily, taking the pencil from me and re-working the problem on his homework sheet. "Thanks."

"You bet."

After he finished writing down the answer, he turned around in my lap to face me. He pressed his nose against my ginormous one and pressed his thick lips against mine.

This is the best part of our little study sessions. I get an all-access pass to him and his cute little mouth.

I hugged him close and deepened the kiss, trying to slip my tongue into his mouth. Like always, I licked his bottom lip and like always, he got surprised. He opened his mouth wider to let my tongue in and as soon as I did, he swatted my chest. I don't think he's fond of open mouth kissing…yet. I'll find a way to get him enticed.

As I explored his mouth with my tongue, I put my hands on his tiny ass and barely squeezed. Though it was still enough to make him roll his pretty blue eyes.

As the kiss deepened, us only breaking apart once for a breath, he took off my hat and then dug his fingers into my hair and let out a little moan. God, he is _way_ too adorable.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back as we kissed and soon enough found a way to push him down onto the floor. By the time I was hovering above him, our lips were still intact.

He soon broke away from me though. For a second I was afraid that I had made him mad, though he just wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled, before bringing my lips back down to his.

We made out as passionately as we knew how for another few glorious seconds, until I heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

I soon pushed myself up off of Stan, before sitting myself down next to him and grabbing a book to make it look like we were still studying.

Stan sighed, sitting up with me and grabbing his math sheet off the carpeted floor. I know he hates it when I overreact like that, but he can't complain. Neither of us have yet to tell our parents that we're dating or even that we're gay. I doubt my parents would react well and I _know _Stan's wouldn't.

My door was soon flung open and standing in the door frame was my little brother Ike. I groaned. Well, wasn't that pointless?

"Mom and Dad are home, Kyle." He said, smirking at Stan and I.

"Thanks, Ike."

"I'm surprised you guys aren't making out or…well, you know." The little brat raised a suggestive eyebrow and let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Get out of here you little twerp!" I snapped, throwing my discarded hat at the door.

He bolted before it could hit him and I sighed, before planting another kiss on Stan's cheek.

I soon heard the door open downstairs and I made sure there was a distance between Stan and myself. Not much of one, but there was one.

"We're home!" I heard Ma call from downstairs.

I turned to Stan and smiled a bit, watching him finish the sheet. "Need any help?"

He simply shook his head as I sighed and took out my own finished math problems to check over for the third time.

It only took a moment for my door to be opened again. No one in my family knows how to knock. Though I guess little privacy is to be expected in a Jewish household.

"Hello, bubbe." Damn it, I hate that nickname. "Hello, Stan."

"Hey, Ma."

"Hi." Stan's voice was so shy and quiet nowadays. It seems like such a stretch compared to the loud, expressive voice he had when we were kids.

"Are you boys doing your homework?" Dad asked. I'm sure he wasn't really interested, but he asked anyway.

"Stan is." I sighed. "I'm studying."

Stan snarled at me, teasingly I could tell.

Both of my parents then laughed, before Ma spoke again. "Well, I'll be making dinner Bubbe. It'll be done soon. Stan, you're welcome to stay."

I looked over at him with hopeful eyes, but he shook his head. "Thank you, but I've gotta get home."

"Alright, well if you change your mind, we always make too much food."

Ma and Dad then left us alone again, thankfully closing the door behind themselves.

"Are you _sure _you can't stay?" I cooed, hoping I could change his mind.

Unfortunately he shook his head as he stuffed his papers and books back into his bag. "My parents'll blow a fuse if I don't get home, Ky. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." I let out a sigh as I hugged him close to me and inhaled his scent. He often smelt like vanilla, sometimes like strawberries. Today he smelt like cinnamon.

I sighed again, holding him and kissing his forehead. "How do you stay so perfect, love?"

He rolled his blue eyes. "I'm far from perfect, Kyle."

"Not to me." I nuzzled our noses together. "I've always thought you were perfect. Even when we were kids."

He shook his head but blushed pink and smiled. "I always thought that about you."

I moved him onto my lap and let my lips kiss all over his neck and prominent collarbones. He was so thin and tiny; the smallest guy I've ever seen, that's for sure. And I love him more than anything.

I held his head against my somewhat toned chest and planted another kiss on his forehead. "Don't ever leave me, okay? I swear I'd die."

He chuckled a little but nodded. "I'd never dream of it."

We were silent for another few minutes. I think he enjoys the silence. I do too, but I like hearing his voice better.

"Hey, Ky?" he interrupts the chirping cricket from outside my window.

"Yep?"

"You know…we need to tell our parents soon."

"…I know, Stan."

He looked at me eye to eye. Oh sweet Abraham his are lovely.

"You know I don't want to tell my parents, Kyle…but I mean…we have to."

"I know, love." I kissed his nose, smiling a little. "I'm more worried about how your parents would react anyway."

"Me too…" he sighed. "Only because your parents are so nice and accepting…"

"Have you met my mother?" I questioned, chuckling.

"Well, she's definitely_ not_ homophobic. I mean, remember the time she took us to the tolerance museum?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Both my parents are really judgmental..." he sighed, lying his head on my shoulder. "I don't know how I'll tell them."

"You'll find a way." I smiled, trying to cheer him up. "You always do, love."

"Thanks." He smiled back and hugged me. "I'll try to tell them soon."

I nodded and kissed his soft lips once more. "I will too."

He then pressed his lips against mine and we kissed again. It was passionate and we didn't break apart for anything other than a breath.

I then broke apart to mumble, "I love you." before kissing him again. And I really do.

However cliché it sounds, he's the apple of my apple. If I were Romeo he'd be my Juliet. Or, my Julian I guess. Any way there is to put it, I love him. I love him so much and I never want to loose him. He's my best friend and the love of my life and if he wants me to do something, I'll do it.

So, I guess I'll have to them...

As we kissed, I let my hands slide up his back and rub it. I've been doing it for years because I know he likes it. This time, I don't bother trying to slide my tongue into his mouth as I don't want to battle with him again. I just try to make it as passionate as I possibly can, before I hear the door squeak open yet again.

My heart literally stopped in my chest until I realized it was only Ike again. He laughed at our awkward position.

"Do you mind, you little brat?" I groaned, upset about having to break our kiss.

"You still owe me five bucks for watching the driveway, Kyle!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, as Stan chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll come back in ten minutes to get it." he winked at Stan before I took off my sneaker and chucked it at him. He bolted yet again.

Beside me Stan laughed. I laughed too. God, I love him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Kenny

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! We just started our big end of the year tests, so I've been preoccupied :/ Anywho~I hope you all like this chapter! I see Kenny as _really _Southern, so hopefully you do too, heh. Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kenny

"You better stop callin' him all those names, Stuart!" Mom yelled from outside my room. "And if you touch him again, I'm callin' the cops!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Dad yelled back, makin' me wanna puke. "I'll do whatever the hell I want if that little fag's gonna do what he wants!"

Damn it, I'm so sick of all this. It seems like it happens every night now and it's all my fault. I wish I could turn back time 'cause then I would'a never came out to 'em.

I looked up at the door, just waitin' for it to burst open with Dad and his bottle of beer. It took a minute, but it happened.

"You damn fag! I treat you the way I have and this is how you repay me?" His voice was loud, the words were harsh. Well, they were once, but now I was so used to it. It didn't mean much to me no more.

"You've always treated me like shit, dad! What the hell do I have to repay?" I screeched back, hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

I saw his face grow angrier, but it didn't scare me. Not now.

"I put a roof over your head, clothes on your body, 'n' food in your stomach!" he yelled back, his voice not lowering even an octave. "You should be grateful, you fag!"

With that, he threw the empty bottle at me. I dodged it, but it still shattered all over the floor.

I watched Mom carefully step in the room, tryin' her best to avoid the glass. "Kenny...are you hurt?"

Depends on what you mean. Physically or emotionally?

I only answered with a bland "Nah." trying to be as emotionless as possible.

She sighed as she listened to the front door slam. Dad left, like always.

"You sure?" She asked again. I'm sure she knew I was hurt but I didn't want her to fuss.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

She walked over to me and put an hand on my shoulder. She kissed my forehead, too. I felt bad for not expectin' it, but it was so rare to get even the tiniest bit of affection.

"I'm sorry, baby." She told me, a frown on her face as she bent down and hugged me.

"Don' apologize, mom." I sighed, trying my hardest not to cry. Damn, when'd I get so weak? "It ain't your fault."

"Well, I'm sorry for your dead beat, son of a bitch father." Her voice was angry. I hated hearin' it like that.

I felt myself shrug. I couldn't do anythin' else 'cause I was focusin' too hard on not cryin'.

"I love you, Kenny." she kissed me again as she stood.

It took me a minute to respond but I did. "I love you, too."

But by the time I'd said it, she was already out the door. I bet she was goin' to drink.

I planted my rear on the floor. My legs felt numb and my arms did, too. I didn't really want to bother standin'. Though sittin' here just makes me think harder. And the more I think, the more tears'll slip down my face.

I hate this feelin'. When I feel so broken, like I've fallen apart. But when I think about it, I guess I have. I stand up from the floor and walk to my desk.

"Hey." I look over at the door and see Kevin standin'. He looks 'bout as cross as dad did and he had a bottle in his hand too. He still ain't old enough to be drinkin' yet, but he still does.

"Hey, Kev." I greet him, tryin' to stay nonchalant. Maybe he won't notice I was cryin'.

He glares at me. "Why the hell did you gotta go and come out?"

I can't say I'm surprised. "What?"

"Everythin' was fine before you told them you were a fag!"

"Everythin' was 'bout as shitty as it is now, Kev…"

"Not this bad, you douche." He growled and took a slug of his drink.

"You know, you're my brother." I look down at my desk. If I start cryin' again, I don't want him to see. "You're supposed to accept me…'n' love me."

He growled again and grunted at me. It almost sounded like a laugh, but I guess that's what I deserve. Though, it ain't like I don't get laughed at enough anywhere else I go.

He snarled at me before he turned to leave.

"Kev." I started, as he looked back at me. "I love _you_."

He glared daggers at me for only a minute 'fore he said, "Stay away from me, you prick." Then he walked away, slammin' the door as he went.

That did it.

I reached down to grab my trusty blade off the desktop. If I knew of anythin' that wouldn't judge me, it was the little tool I held in my hand.

I've used this thing so many times, I think I'm considered a pro. Damn, that ain't somethin' to brag about, is it?

I pull up the sleeve of my orange parka and see the sliced up flesh. I guess I'd always had a feelin' somethin' like this'd happen, even when I was young. Now I'm sixteen and I can hardly find a spot where I hadn't cut. Damn.

I push up my other sleeve and can't find a spot, neither.

"Damn…" I mumble, before the door opens. I shove the blade in my pocket and push my sleeves down.

"K-Kenny?"

Dear Lord, please don't tell me Karen hates me too.

"Yeah?" I look at her and see she's cryin'. "What's wrong, Kare?"

She pouts and looks at her feet. "I jus' don' like hearin' dad and Kevin yell. 'Specially at you."

I walk over to her and hug her. She buried her face in my chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked me that. I don't think I deserve to be asked that, even if I need to be.

"Yeah, Kare. I'm fine." I lie, as I pick her up.

I carry her over to my bed and hold her, still in a hug, on my lap. "Don' cry."

But she still sobbed, clutchin' onto my parka. "I c-can't help it, Kenny. I jus' want us all to be happy and love each other. I wanna be a normal family, like Ike's!"

My heart snapped at that name. Ike. I knew she meant Ike Broflovski, Kyle's little brother. I've always known them to be a happy, close family. I know Karen wants us to be like that. Picture perfect. That ain't ever gonna happen though.

"I know, Kare-bear." I sigh, huggin' her close as she let tears fall down her pretty little face. "I do, too."

I held her for a long while. I ain't sure how long, but it was a while.

When I was sure she was asleep I kissed her forehead and laid her down on my bed. I draped the dingy sheets o'er her to keep her warm in this freezin' house and stood, walkin' back to my desk.

I plopped down at chair in front of it and my thoughts began to run wild again. Sure, there was the occasional thought that I may still be loved by my mom, my friends…my sister. But those thoughts just weren't enough. Nothin' seemed like enough…not now. Which makes me feel selfish. I remember everyone callin' me that when we were younger too. I'm not sure if they were jokin' or what, but it still hurt.

I pull the blade out of the pocket of my parka, sighin'. I pull up my sleeves again and looked up and down, makin' sure there wasn't a single spot left. I'm not tryin' to exaggerate when I say there isn't, though the only spot left has a big vain runnin' under it. I don't think it would end well if I cut there on it.

Instead, I unzip my parka and pull off the white shirt I wear under it. I walk to a cracked body mirror I had hangin' on the wall to get a look.

Damn. I remember callin' Madonna an anorexic whore once, but who the hell am I to talk? I look over my tiny body and see every rib, hipbone, collarbone…they protrude so much. I have random cuts runnin' over my torso too, but not that many.

I find a spot near my belly button to start slicin'. I take the blade and first lightly slide it over the skin, not makin' a mark. I think my heart's havin' second thoughts, but my mind's ignorin' it.

Nevertheless, I think back to what Kevin had said earlier. _"Stay away from me, you prick."_

I finally let the blade sink into my goosebump-covered flesh. As I did, the world around me seemed to fade. My mind did, too.

I cut again, feelin' the blood gush out and stain the metal on the old blade. It hurt the first time I had done this, but now I never felt nothin'. It was just pure bliss. I adored it.

Every cut created a new feelin' of pure happy and wonderfulness. It was impossible to explain, it just made my shoulders fall and my legs feel numb. I loved it.

I cut again and again, wanting that feelin' over and over. Each cut only gave a second or two of bliss though. I finally stopped my hand and I focused on the mirror again. Seeing the patch of cuts and blood drippin' down made me remember:

The world I thought I knew is fallin' apart.

A/N: Oh, Kenny. Why in the world do I always feel the need to made you hurt? I don't know, maybe I'm just messed up :/ Oh well. Anywho~thanks for reading you guys! I hoped you liked it! Please review and follow if you did! Love ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4: Stan

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a while hasn't it? I've been swamped with standized testing for the past two weeks and I'll have two more next week XP Oh well, hopefully I'll be able to update next week(and pass my tests). Anywho~I don't own South Park. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Stan

"How do you do it, Kenny?" I ask, gaping at the sight of his hand entwined with Craig's.

"Do what?" he looked at me as if he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Get so many guys." He and Craig chuckled at me. "I mean, didn't Kevin Stoley just break up with you?"

Kenny chuckled and nodded as Craig spotted Kevin at a table near ours. In a swift movement, Craig stuck his middle finger up at him and practically shouted, "Your loss!"

Kenny, returning to my question, smirked and sighed. "I guess I'm jus' lucky, Stanny."

I laughed at his response but rolled my eyes.

I watched as Craig snaked an arm around Kenny and pulled him into a kiss. From what I could tell, it was pretty passionate. For Kenny at least. Maybe it was just me, but Craig didn't seem that into it.

Watching them, I sighed as I ached for Kyle to come and kiss me like that. Where the hell was he anyway?

"Hey." Well, speak of the Jewish devil.

"Hey." I glanced up with a smile on my face, attempting to look cute. Ha, yeah right Stan.

He kissed me before sitting down in the seat next to mine. "Sorry, I was finishing that test in science."

I shrugged and kissed him. At the moment I felt so addicted to him. Though wasn't I always? "No problem."

I felt his arm go around me and pull me in closer. He held me close enough to where our chests were barely an inch apart and he kissed me again. I kissed back and felt myself go red, just like anytime we kissed at school. Or anywhere public, for that matter. I guess I'm still not used to the idea of being out. And I haven't even told mom or dad yet, so I guess it doesn't count.

When Kyle let me go, I saw Craig let Kenny go and found a golden opportunity for my next question. "Hey, Kenny?"

He smirked at me. "Yep?"

"Well…how did you do it?"

He chuckled at me, a confused look on his face. "What this time?"

"You know…come out," I sigh. "To your parents."

The smirk on his face fell. Whoops.

"Well…I just told them, you know." He looked down at his and Craig's entwined hands on the table.

"I know…I've thought of that, but I can't bring myself to do it."

Kyle joined us. "Yeah, me neither."

Kenny looked at us, his face seemed saddened. "You just…gotta be brave, I guess. Do it for each other, you know?"

I smiled and Kyle nodded. He didn't seemed too thrilled though.

"Yeah." I say. "Thanks."

Kyle nodded and did what I recognized as his fake smile. Wasn't he happy? I mean, I'd hope he cares enough about me to come out to them for me. But maybe that's just the over-eccentric hope that lives in the dumb part of my mind.

"I'll…be righ' back." Kenny and his now saddened face stood from the table and walked off. Craig followed him. Shit, I really hope he didn't leave because of what I asked.

I guess Kyle noticed the worry on my face, as he asked what was wrong.

"I hope I didn't make him upset or something."

He smiled at me, seemingly sympathetic. "Don't worry about it, Stan. I'm sure he's fine. Kenny's just weird sometimes, you know."

I nodded, watching the door. "Yeah, I guess."

He smirked and kissed my cheek. I leaned into him and he picked up a carrot from his kosher lunch and munched on it. He looked over at the space on the table in front of me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking up at his worried emerald eyes.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

I blinked and sighed, laying my head on the table. "…my stomach kinda hurts."

He smiled a little and rubbed my back. "You sure? I can go buy a lunch for you or something…"

I shook my head, smiling at his kindness and cuteness, too. "No, I'm sure."

"Alright, love." He leaned down and kissed my neck and hugged me. "I hope you feel better."

I chuckled at him. "Thanks."

As Kyle went back to eating his carrots and rubbing my back, I thought of Kenny again. He hadn't come back yet and that didn't seem like a good sign to me. Maybe I should go check on him.

I look up to see Craig walking back to the table. Kenny wasn't behind him, or anywhere I could see.

He sat down and sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair. I exchanged a worried glance with Kyle before he asked, "Is he okay?"

Craig looked up with his stone cold blue eyes. His face was so serious it almost scared me. "Yeah, I guess…he's just worried, I guess."

I looked at him worried. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's not your fault." He sighed and I watched as he texted Kenny. The name at the top of the screen actually said, _The Bae _with a heart though. "A lot's been going on with him and his family."

Kyle sighed, staring at a little carrot in between two of his fingers. "He'll be alright?"

"Yeah." Craig nodded. "He just said that he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you or Kyle."

Kyle sighed. "What could really happen though? I mean, come on."

Craig shrugged. "I don't know. I used to think Kenny's parents were more accepting of this stuff, but apparently not."

As Kyle squeezed my hand tighter, the bell rang. Great.

We stood with Craig and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Is he still in the bathroom?" I asked, watching as Craig pulled out his phone from his pocket. He had a new text.

"Nah, he's ditching for the rest of the day." Craig chuckled. "Wish he would have taken me with him."

Kyle laughed at him. "Oh yeah, I bet."

I smirked as Kyle teased him about how they were going to wear out the springs on Kenny's bed.

As Craig proceeded to say we were going to do the same to my bed, making my face go pink, I looked over and spotted Cartman and Wendy. The two of them sat with Bebe and Token, who have been going out for about a year now. I think it's pretty romantic the interracial couple hasn't broke up even once within that time period. Though I guess the fact that Bebe doesn't make guys wear condoms is an offer too good to let go of.

I watch as Cartman leaned over to kiss Wendy's cheek. She smirked at him and leaned over so she could do the same.

They seemed happy and I was happy for them. But really, I wish Cartman could be that happy around us. I wish he'd get it through his thick skull that not me, Kyle or Kenny have any desire to smooch on him. Or _anything _like that.

"-what do you think?" I heard Kyle say. My focus was still way over on the other side of the hall. "Stan?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "Sorry, what?"

They chuckled at me, as Kyle repeated himself, "Do you wanna go to Harbucks after school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." Craig sighed. "I'll text Kenny."

We nodded, as we turned into our fifth period class. Craig waved at us, not looking up from his phone until almost running into Tweek.

"Gah!"

"Heh, sorry dude."

Kyle and I sat at a table in the back. He sat and pulled a chair next to his on the same side of the table and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did, but not without rolling my eyes. "You're such a romantic, you know."

"I know." He smirked and kissed me. "But don't you love it?"

"You know I do." I sighed, as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You feel any better?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Good." He threw an arm around me as he pulled an unfinished bag of carrots from his bag. "_Now_ you can eat."

I groan. "And just like that I feel sick again."

He lowers his eyebrows, worried. "How come you never eat, Stanny?"

I shrug. "I guess I've got a small stomach, Ky."

He shook his head. "Even if it's small you have to fill it with something."

I shrug again, looking away before he picks me up. "Hey!"

He laughs at me before putting me down on his lap. Jesus Christ…

"Come on," He hugged me. "Just eat a carrot."

I sigh, taking one of the smallest baby carrots from the bag. "Fine, if it'll get your mind off my stomach."

He laughed as I took a little bite of the carrot.

It didn't take long for the teacher to walk to the front of the class. She clapped her hands together to make us shut up, like always. Before turning to the board, she looked at us and sighed.

"Stan, please get off of Kyle's lap."

Oh God, _why_?

I felt my face go red as people around us starting laughing. I tried to scoot away from Kyle and back onto my own seat, but he wouldn't let me. He just held me tighter.

"Kyle, let me go…" I mumble, but he shook his head and held me tighter. "God damn it, Kyle."

He just glared at the teacher. "It's not hurting anyone so leave us alone."

The teacher rolled her eyes as she turned to the board and began to prattle on about some math subject Kyle would have to teach me later.

I continued to squirm on top of him, before he flicked me and whispered, "You know, that might make this situation a little worse."

I growled at him and whispered, "Well then let me go!"

I looked over and saw Bebe and Wendy giggling at us. Cartman was watching too, but he just snarled. It was pretty obvious he was disgusted.

"Just remember what Kenny and I told you, Stan-bear." I heard Kyle whisper in my ear. "Don't give a damn about what others think. It's who you are, so embrace it."

I sigh and squirm, knowing I'm defeated. Though, of course I'm not pissy about it.

Because God damn it, I love him.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow, I had like a feels attack a couple of times while writing this. I…don't even know anymore ;P Oh well, I'm hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and follow if you did! They're always appreciated! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Kyle

A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating you guys! We've been having final after final and now there's project after project. And we have the talent show this week too, which I'm in X/ oh nooo. Anywho~I don't own South Park.

BTW, if it's not obvious now: Kyle's on top and Stan on bottom. And for extra info, Craig's on top and Ken's on bottom. Just thought I'd mention…anywho~enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kyle

"Hey, Tweekers!" Craig called. "How about you come take our order?"

I watched as Tweek shrieked and twitched towards our table. "H-hey, guys. Wh-what do you want?"

"Black coffee." Craig ordered.

"Same." I say, my hand holding Stan's.

"Me too." Kenny sighed, smiling his wide smile that was missing a tooth.

"Green tea." Stan said, as I rolled my eyes and smirked. He was practically a green tea addict.

"S-sure." Tweek said, not bothering to jot down our usual. "I'll be right back."

As Tweek walked away, I let my eyes watch Stan. His face rested on his hand and his face looked saddened. I guess he was deep in thought because his gaze didn't seem focused on anything, really.

He practically notices everything though. Either that or he can feel when eyes are on him, because he finally turned and looked right at me. "What's wrong?"

I chuckle. "Nothing. You're okay, right?"

He smiled and moved to lean into me. "As long as I've got you."

I hugged him close. "Aw, such a hopeless romantic you are."

"Shut up."

Craig, Kenny and I all chuckled at Stan fake snoozing against my chest.

I turned to Kenny and said, "So, is everything okay? I mean, Craig said something about your family."

Kenny looked at me for a minute as Tweek came back to the table with our drinks. "Oh, nah. I'm fine."

I nod, even though I don't believe him.

Tweek passes us all our drinks.

"Thanks, Tweek." Stan and I both say.

"Yeah, thanks Tweekers." Craig said, smirking at him and winking.

Tweek rolled his eyes but smiled at the rest of us. "S-so, what are you guys up to later?"

I watched Kenny shrug, as Craig started. "Clyde, Token and I are going to see a movie. You wanna come?"

Tweek smiled and nodded. "S-sure."

Craig nudged Kenny. "How about you?"

Kenny shook his head. "No thanks. I've gotta take Karen a ballet recital."

"Can your family actually afford ballet?" Stan asks.

"Nah, it's a free thing the community center does. But it makes her happy."

"Well that's good."

"Wh-what about you guys?" Tweek asks Stan and I.

I look at him and smirk, knowing what he'll say.

"Kyle will probably have to come over and help me learn what the teacher talked about in math today." He turned to me. "Right?"

"Yeah, no problem."

He smirked at me as Tweek chuckled at us. "Aw."

"Shut up, Tweek." I say, as he waves to us.

"I gotta get that other table." He turns to Craig. "I'll s-see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

He walked off leaving the four of us to talk and bitch about classes like always. I'd try making the conversation a little less pointless, but I don't think any of these guys have any interest of talking about the real world outside the small, snowy town of South Park.

I watched as Stan shivered and picked up his cup. Recently he seemed so quiet and cold…and distant, too. I hope nothing's wrong.

I smirked at him nonetheless and being the 'gentlemen' that Kenny calls me, I take off my jacket and put it on Stan.

His face gets all cute and flustered as per usual and he covered his face with a hand, which was covered by my way-too-big-for-him jacket.

"Thanks." He mumbled, as Kenny and Craig laugh at us.

"Aw, you two are practically like a married couple now." Kenny beamed, his southern talk accenting every word.

I sigh and nod, pulling Stan closer. "I wish."

Craig shrugged, smirking. "Hey, it's legal here. Right?"

"That's true." I say, pressing my face against Stan's. He blushed even redder.

"God damn it, Kyle. We're only sixteen…" his voice wasn't angry, just quiet. And adorable, too.

"I know. Just thought I'd start planning out the future."

"It may not still be legal in South Park in the future," Craig started, sipping his coffee. "Mayor McDaniels never makes us her mind."

"How the hell did she even win the last votin'?" Kenny asked, rolling his eyes.

"Stuffed the boxes?" I chuckled.

"Her assistants just promised our parents a bunch of stuff that's never gonna happen…again." Stan said, rolling up the sleeves of my jacket.

"Like every other politician." Craig said, as he placed his empty mug on the table. "Hey, Tweekers!"

Tweek rushed over to us. "W-what now?"

Craig pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

Tweek's green eyes rolled and he shook his head, his messy locks swaying in different directions. "It's on the h-house. N-now leave me a-alone."

Craig and Kenny chuckled, as Stan shut his eyes and leaned back. He looks so sad. I don't want him to be, but he never lets me in.

"Are you okay?"

He opens an eye and nods. "I'm fine."

"You look so sad though." I say, putting an arm around him. "Come on, let me in for once."

I looked over and saw Craig and Kenny cracking us, for obvious perverted reasons, before Stan turned to me.

"I don't know…" he sighed. "I'm kinda nervous about…coming out, you know? To my parents…"

I swallowed hard. Oh right. I forgot about that. "Yeah…me too."

He was quiet for a minute. "…you don't have to them, if you don't want to."

I blushed and shook my head, almost spitting out the sip of coffee I had just taken. "No, no! Don't be silly, Stan."

He shrugged. "I mean, you seem really hesitant about it. If it's gonna ruin your family life then _don't _tell them."

I saw Kenny watching us and for a minute, he looked like he really wanted to agree. He just made a little bit of a grunting sound.

"Stanny, if you want me to tell them, I will." I smile and kiss him. "Don't worry so much."

He nods and kisses me back, leaning his head against me. "I know, I know."

Craig smirks at us, before checking his phone. Probably for the time.

"Oh, shit." If he had more expression than a slug that would've been more of an exclamation. "I gotta go. Hey Tweekers!"

Tweek moved to our table again and smirked at Craig.

"You can get off now, right?"

Tweek nodded as Craig stood. He looked down at Kenny, "You sure you can't come?"

"Sorry." He smirked, before the two of them kissed.

"You guys wanna come?" he looked at Stan and I. "Except for Clyde, it could be fun."

I laugh and look over at Stan. He gave me that look that I know means, "Oh wow, let's not."

Still chuckling, I shook my head. "Nah, we gotta study."

"Suit yourselves." Craig shrugged and followed Tweek out of the café. He waved to us as he left.

"That look meant no, right?" I asked Stan, who was still lying on me.

"Yep." He laughed.

"Aw, how romantic." Kenny cooed, smirking. "Knowin' exactly what he's thinkin'."

"Not really." Stan smiles. "I mean we've been best friends since we were born, practically."

"Super best friends." I corrected, as the two of them laugh.

"Right." Stan rolled his eyes as I kiss him.

"Oh well." Kenny sighs, stretching his arms. "I gotta bounce. Now I can't invade in your romancin'."

I roll my eyes. "Alright. We'll see you tommorow?"

"You bet. See ya.'

"Later." Stan says, chuckling.

Kenny then turns and leaves from the café and Stan smiles up at me. "Studying, huh?"

"Sure, why not?" I say, as we kiss.

"Oh, wow. You're just like that show…"

"Which show?"

"Pretty Little Liars." He smirks. "'Cause you are one."

"You know it." I hug him close, practically strangling him. But it's not like I wasn't trying to. "Isn't there intense making out and sex in that show, too?"

He laughs. "It alludes to sex…but yeah, there's making out."

"Ooh…" I smirk. "Then you better learn your algebra fast."

"Ugh…"

* * *

A/N: Omg feels x3 I love Style WAY too much. Anywho~I hope you guys liked it! Please review and follow if you did, love you!


End file.
